"Sweet" Pete North
Peter North, known as "Sweet" Pete North, is a retired american professional wrestler. North is known for his days in the SCW, Turbo Wrestling Federation and Classic Wrestling Federation. Wrestling Career In early February of 1997, North mentioned to some of his close friends one evening that he was thinking of going into another career. This startled his friends and they naturally asked why. Pete said that he wanted new challenges, and although he would never give up his acting career, he needed some place else where he could prove to himself that he could be a top-notch star. SCW (Savage Championship Wrestling) A week later, Pete went to work out at his favorite gym, where the then president of Savage Championship Wrestling (SCW) and long time friend, Joseph Nivert, approached him and asked him why he never got into wrestling. Knowing good and well that North always maintained in top physical condition, he had a natural look for the business. After discussing the idea a bit, Nivert found out that Pete was not all that new to the wrestling circuit. It turned out that North had wrestled some off and on in different cities throughout America. Wrestling, along with actively playing baseball, golf, basketball and other sports, was something that helped North stay in such good shape and help keep up his stamina. After only an hour more of persuasion, Nivert convinced Pete to fly to SCW headquarters and meet some of the guys he had employed. North felt very at ease and immediately wanted to begin training. In mid March, Pete North began his training between film schedules. By September of that year, "Sweet" Pete North (his new name for wrestling) was ready to make his debut. Nivert held him back until October when Donald "Tubbs" Berkley was seriously injured and unable to wrestle again. Knowing that North had many years of acting experience, Nivert set up an angle that would have North act as one of the SCW's top wrestlers, Randy Poffo's, protégé. North came into the federation as the acting Saturday TV Champion; a title he went on to defend 11 straight times. North went 11-0 before suffering defeat for the first time against Bill Kohlberg, who took his title, but then lost it back to North at the next event. When it was announced that a new Unified TV Title was being created (with the Thursday TV Title), Pete North was the first to capture that crown. By late February 1998, Savage Championship Wrestling began losing its funds to support top named talent. North felt the crush was coming, but stayed on board. Even though he stuck it through, he joined other federations to help keep his name afloat in the wrestling circuit. SWA (Stinger Wrestling Alliance) & WCEW He joined the Stinger Wrestling Alliance (SWA) where he stayed during it's short 2 month term and left as the only wrestler to hold 2 titles at once, the SWA World Heavyweight title and SWA Mayhem title. It was in the SWA that SPN, as the fans began to call him, first fought and won, against one of wrestling's true legends, Striker ... in a Tables Match. Shortly after the SWA closed, SPN found his way into the WCEW, World Championship Extreme Wrestling. At its beginning, North was used in very interesting angles, ones that made him that federation's first ever Royal Rumble winner and first ever WCEW World Heavyweight Champion. North never gained another title in that federation as it too, had difficulty staying alive. It eventually went under as well. However, North had signed a contract with another federation just as the SCW was falling under; the Turbo Wrestling Federation (TWF). Turbo Wrestling Federation North knew not to share his contract signing with Nivert as the president of the TWF and he, were heated rivals. Pete joined the TWF purely for the fact that it remained one of the top federations in the world and appeared to have a cash flow that supported all the top talents. Back during the time when the SCW was on the verge of closing its doors (which eventually happened in April of 1998), SPN had also signed a short term, developement contract with a federation called New Blood Wrestling (NBW). That federation closed almost as soon as SPN joined (which has since opened and re-closed again), but his abilities were still under contract with the SCW and the TWF. When the SCW finally closed its doors, North focused all of his attention to the TWF. Many office visits to discuss angels with TWF president Craig Groshek took place but nothing really happened for North in his beginning run. North was able to capture the TWF Universal Title, but soon lost it to the hands of STEEL the following week. Film scheduling started to pick up again, and due to contract obligations to video distributors, Pete had to make wrestling take a back seat. His "push" within the TWF (at this time, the only federation North was contracted in) had gone way down and earning matches became very difficult for him. Pete still felt that maybe he wasn't getting the push for stardom that he knew he deserved and signed with another rival of the old SCW, the UCW (Ultimate Championship Wrestling). There, many of the top SCW wrestlers had jumped ship to, and SPN felt right at home. The federation president worked scheduling out to help fit North's demanding filming. North captured several titles in the UCW, earning the Intercontinental Title on 2 occasions and winning the UCW Television Title. However, back in the TWF, something strange started to happen. SPN left the once powerful stable he helped create, RATED-X and ventured off once again on a solo career. This was probably the best thing for him at that time. TWF President, Craig Groshek, felt very strongly that North would do much better as a singles wrestler ... and he was right. Soon after splitting, North was involved in huge programs that turned into a pot of gold for North. Once again, North had a rivalry going with TWF legend, Striker. Those two fought for Striker's TWF World Heavyweight Title, with SPN gaining a controversial victory, a victory that took nearly 1 hour, by the aid of Ken Ryker. Soon after the match, word spread that SPN could not have won that match had it not been for Ryker and fans and fellow wrestlers claimed that Pete was a "fake" champion. In disgust with his win, and a sign of a new attitude North had begun, Pete relinquished his title. A second match was scheduled at the following PPV and the hype was on. The second match between SPN and Striker has been considered one of the greatest matches ever to be seen on PPV. Although this match did not last as long as their first meeting, it too was a long hard fought battle. 15 minutes into the match, President Craig Groshek came to ringside and added another stipulation to an already altered match (this match took place within a titanium cell as to prevent outside interference). Groshek turned it into a best of 5 Tables Match, exactly like what had happened in the SWA where they had first fought. Dumbfounded, the two continued on with SPN breaking Striker through 3 tables before Striker could, and thus winning the match and winning the TWF World Heavyweight Title for the 2nd time. The future was looking extremely well for SPN in the TWF, but and unexpected turn of events took place in the beginning of September 1998. President Craig Groshek announced the closing of the TWF. Why did this happen? Although reports say that Groshek decided to move on with his life, some feel he simply grew tired of the "game". The escapades of RATED-X worn Groshek thin and the time for enjoying life proved too valuable to him to just let it slip away. Many of the top names in the promotion complained about poor work environments, lack of push or unhappiness with doing the "job" (this kind of additude would only grow as it is the number one reason so many federations now shut down). SPN was left without a home once again, as he had recently quit his contract with the UCW to focus completely on the TWF. Not to mention, North was looking forward to a re-match with TWF great Style, who had defeated North and took away his title at the last PPV event. Independent Promotions, IWA, return of TWF and Retirement Although SPN joined other federations, such as the IWA (Internet Wrestling Alliance), even rejoining the UCW, the UWA (Ultimate Wrestling Association), the RRWF (Rockin' Ricks Wrestling Federation) and the IFW (Insane Wrestling Federation). SPN has felt that finding a new home with the excitement that was once the SCW and/or the TWF will be hard to find. In the early part of 1999, SPN joined the IFW (Insane Fantasy Wrestling), but left after they folded due to financial troubles (the most common problem with federations then). He then signed a short term contract with the IWA (Internet Wrestling Alliance), but took more of a back stage presence, helping with booking and Internet website content. He helped IWA president, Mark Raymer, book talent for the federation and even reformed Rated-X with the original members This was short lived as the IWA went to war with the TWF (which had reopened for a short run), thus causing president Raymer to shut down operations after a backstabbing plan had been put into place by TWF President Groshek to form a fake alliance and merge federations with the IWA. With the long bitter history many of the employees of the IWA had with the TWF (many had come from the TWF after it had closed like North did) before it had closed, this announcement angered too many. North stepped away from the wrestling world for a while but then signed on with the AFW (Association of Fantasy Wrestlers), where he started up a feud with former NBW & TWF superstar, Brain Payne (also a former, and brief, Rated-X member). After winning the World Title, he shocked the world and announced his retirement, and handed the title he had just won over to Payne. Comeback, TWF return, CWF debut But Pete North's retirement didn't last long. After resigning with the TWF once again, he quickly made it known that he was back and stronger than ever. However, the TWF once again shut down its doors, and once again due to financial troubles. This some-what angered North as he and President Groshek had worked out a very detailed and extensive program that would have finally let the fans see a Style vs. SPN rematch (it was scheduled for the very next PPV ... one year to the day the last time the 2 fought). This left North, yet again, without a federation to call a home. But not soon after the TWF closed, did North jump onto its rivals federation, the CWF (Classic Wrestling Federation). He made a HUGE entrance and on October 3rd, 1999, North walked out of the arena that night as a 2-time champion with both the CWF World Tag Team titles (with Tek Robbins) and the CWF National title. The CWF proved to be a great federation for North as the competition level was extremely high. North had a great rival with Bain, Mass Debator and at some level, Triple-X. North's ride in the CWF wasn't a long one, as they never really are these days. North has since dropped out of the wrestling circut and started a training facility for up and coming wrestling superstars. Those who have already trained with SPN are Reiko, Tek Robbins and Fox Korchev (who won the CWF World title just before the CWF closed it's doors for the 5th time). Many people wonder if this is the end of the trip for "Sweet" Pete North. Only North has that answer. Wherever Pete North goes, rest assure there will be heat with his presence. The fans await his return one day. Even if and when SPN has "officially" retired, he will remain a talent only matched by a select few. Keep your eyes open, because when this man hits a federation close to your home, the seats fill out quickly and you don't want to be left out, even if he's not lacing his boots anymore! Championships and Accomplishments *SCW Saturday Television Champion x3 *SCW Unified Television Champion x1 *SCW Submissions Champion x1 *WCEW World Heavyweight Champion x1 *SWA World Heavyweight Champion x1 *SWA Universal Champion x1 *SWA Mayhem Champion x2 *TWF World Heavyweight Champion x2 *TWF Universal Champion x1 *UCW Intercontinental Champion x2 *UCW Television Champion x1 *IWA Intercontinental Champion x1 *AFW World Heavyweight Champion x1 *CWF National Champion x1 *CWF Tag Team Champion x1 Category:CWF Wrestlers Category:Classic Wrestling Federation Wrestlers